Nick's survival season 2
by AlecGman
Summary: Nick, Kenny, and Clementine have been rejected by Wellington and are left to fend for themselves. The try to wait out the few months before heading back. Sequel to Nick's survival, be sure to read that first.
1. The aftermath

An hour passed as Nick, Clementine, and Kenny walked away from Wellington. Nick was holding Alvin as Clementine was taking a turn holding the bag. The trio didn't say a word as they had walked away. The night sky seemed bright, thanks to the full moon. Despite still having Clementine and Alvin, Kenny still felt defeated as he didn't know how he was going to take care of them. Kenny then realized that Nick was still a part of the group. He looked over at Nick, but Nick didn't notice him as he was still reminiscing about having to kill his best friend. _I still can't believe I did that. What kind of a person am i?_

"Hey, look." Clementine said, pointing into the woods.

Kenny and Nick looked into the woods to see a house. It was a cabin that was similar to Nick's cabin. Nick realized its similarities and felt like crying, but kept his composure.

"Well, good find, Clem." Nick said, trying to hold back tears.

Clementine wasn't stupid as she knew how Nick was feeling. Kenny led the group into the cabin and set his supply bag down near the door. Kenny looked back at Clementine and Nick.

"Stay back, I've got this." Kenny said, pulling out his pistol.

Kenny walked further into the cabin, walking into a living room area. Kenny's eyes frantically searched the room, trying to keep an eye out for walkers. Kenny slowly moved into the kitchen and saw that nothing was in there either. He circled back around, finding nothing as he walked back to the entrance.

"It's clear, you guys can come in."

Clementine and Nick walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Nick comforted Alvin and set him down next to Clementine. Clementine smiled as she looked at Alvin sleeping soundly.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. Clem, I need your help for a second."

Clementine looked at Kenny with confusion. "Why can't Nick help you?"

Kenny sighed. "Just come on."

Clementine looked at Nick with confusion. Nick sighed. "Just go. I know he doesn't trust me as much as he does with you."

Clementine nodded as she walked over to Kenny. "What do you need help with?"

"I need your help checking upstairs," Kenny voice became quiet. "And I honestly don't trust Nick right now."

"Why, he saved your life back at the rest stop."

"I know, but, I just trust you more at this point." Kenny sighed. "Just follow me."

Clementine pulled out her pistol and followed Kenny up the stairs. Kenny walked into a room upstairs and ordered Clementine to search the other room. Kenny looked around just to see it was a bedroom. He noticed a crib in the corner of the room. _How lucky could we possibly be?_ Kenny searched the drawers in bedroom, but only found old clothes. _Dammit!_ Kenny sat down on the bed and found that it was quite comfortable. Trying to forget about the real world for a few seconds, he laid down on the bed, but unfortunately, fell fast asleep.

Clementine was searching the other bedroom in the same manner that Kenny was searching. She searched through dressers, until she came across a bottle of baby formula. Clementine's eyes brightened as she saw the bottle. She placed the bottle in her pocket and continued to look around. She looked at the bed, which was a little smaller. _Must've been a kid's room._ She laid down on the bed as well and found that it was comfortable than the wooden bunk beds back at Howe's hardware. She got up from the bed and walked into the other bedroom to see Kenny fast asleep. _Should I wake him up? No, he needs this._ Clementine walked back downstairs to see that Nick was already feeling comfortable on the couch. Clementine sat down next to Nick, with Alvin being a threshold between both of them. Nick looked over at Clementine

"You know, I still haven't told Kenny." His head facing down.

"What do you mean?"

"About Matthew."

Clementine's eyes widened as she remembered the man on the bridge. Not because she was scared, but because she remember back to the point of her life when everyone in the group was alive, except for Pete.

"What do you think, Clem?"

Clementine sighed. "You need to tell him. It's the right thing to do."

Nick chuckled. "It's funny. That's the same thing you told me when I told Walter."

Nick stood up, but Clementine stopped him. "What's wrong, Clem?"

"He's sleeping right now. I wouldn't want to wake him up."

"There're beds upstairs?"

"Yeah, but the second bed is too small for you to sleep in."

Nick sighed and sat back down. "All in all, You're right. He needs this; we all do at this point.

Clementine grabbed Alvin and began to comfort him, despite him sleeping. She looked over at Nick who was clearly still upset over what happened to his best friend. Clementine scooted over to him and wrapped her open arm around him. Nick looked down at her and hugged her as well.

"Thank you for this, Clem, but this isn't something that I won't be able to forget, just to forget it. I appreciate you looking out for me, though."

"I'm sorry about Luke, I really wish you didn't have to do that."

Nick looked at her, clearly saddened by hearing his friend's name. "Of all people who would survive, I thought he would be the one. No, I'm still alive. I feel like I should have died at that ski lodge or at Carver's camp, but no, I'm still here. If there is a God, he's watching, and I thank him for watching out for me."

Nick looked at the watch that Pete had given him. It read 10:22. Nick looked out one of the cabin windows and saw that it was completely dark outside. The only reason they were able to see inside was because of the moonlight.

"You should get to bed, Clem."

"What about you?"

Nick laid down on the couch and yawned. "I'll sleep down here, its okay, this couch is comfortable."

Clementine nodded and felt a bulge in her pocket. She remembered the baby formula and turned around to look at Nick.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick said, yawning.

"Look at what I found."

Nick looked at the baby formula and chuckled. "Good find, Clem."

Nick took off his hat and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch, next to the supply bag. Clementine looked at his hair with little to no surprise. Nick noticed that Clementine was looking at his hair.

"Do you like it? I made sure to grow it out as long as possible."

"No, it's just that you need to cut that thing eventually."

"Is that the reason why you have pony tails?"

Clementine shook her head and Nick's head fell onto a soft pillow. "Clem, I feel like I'm going to pass out at any second, just go upstairs and get some sleep, alright?"

Clementine nodded her head and walked to the stairs. Before she climbed to the top, she could hear Nick snoring. _I've gotta stop him._ She quickly walked back over to him and poked him. Nick, unconsciously, turned onto his side, stopping him from snoring. Clementine, relieved, walked back up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She looked behind her at Kenny who was sleeping soundly.

She walked into his room and placed Alvin in the crib that was in the corner of the room. Kenny didn't wake up at all. She walked over to Kenny and could see his chest rising and falling. Relieved, she took Kenny's hat off and set it down on the nightstand next to him. _Goodnight, Kenny._ Clementine walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She entered her room and made sure to close the door behind her. She walked over to the small bed and climbed inside. It fit Clementine, almost perfectly. She took her hat off and put it on the dresser next to her. She wrapped herself in the blanket and fell fast asleep.


	2. The dream

Nick looked around him in terror as he was all alone. He was surrounded in darkness and he was looked down to see his uncle's rifle. The 12 year old boy felt a cold breeze and he clutched his arms together. He picked up his uncle's rifle and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a tall figure. He recognized him as his uncle Pete. Pete's eyes were missing and instead, there were only two black holes. Nick panicked as he saw him and accidentally dropped his rifle. He fell to the ground facing Pete, who was now moving towards him.

"Why'd you let me die, you piece of shit?" Pete said towards Nick, calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick said, his voice higher pitched. Nick felt his throat in confusion as he didn't realize that he was younger.

Pete didn't respond and instead pointed his rifle at Nick. Nick noticed another figure behind Pete and soon recognized it to be Luke. Luke looked different, however. His eyes were also missing and he had a bullet hole in his temple.

"Do you remember this, you asshole?" Luke said, pointing his finger at the bullet hole.

"You were attacking Kenny for no reason; I didn't know what to do. I only did what I thought was right." The young boy's prepubescent voice yelled out again, this time, with a little shrill at the end.

"You were a horrible nephew. Your father was better than you and he was out of it every time I saw him. You're nothing, but a selfish son of a bitch." Pete said, aiming the rifle at Nick's head.

"Wait! Wait!" Nick yelled out again.

Nick could barely see a grin across Pete's face, before he was shot in the head, with Luke clapping.

"GAAH!" The adult Nick yelled as he awoke.

Nick breathed heavily as he felt beads of sweat fall down his forehead. He felt his forehead and was relieved to feel smooth skin. _What the hell was that? Was that my uncle? Why was I a young boy?_ Nick continued to breathe heavily as looked around. He looked out the windows to see that walkers were pushing against them. Nick looked at his watch and it read, 6:35. The walkers were becoming restless as they began to bang against the window. He could also hear banging on the door as he knew the walkers were trying to get inside. Nick grabbed his hat and put it on his sweaty head. He pulled out his pistol and walked over to the door. He looked through the window in the door to see two walkers trying to break their way inside. Nick looked at his gun and lowered it. _That's just going to attract more. I need to find something silent._

Nick placed the pistol back in his pants and began to look around to find something. He walked into the kitchen and searched the drawers and came across a large kitchen knife. He realized that the walkers at the windows were beginning to bang the windows even harder. He could see cracks beginning to form. Nick ran to the door and opened it, quickly killing the first walker. Unfortunately, the second walker pinned Nick to the ground. Before it tore into Nick, the walker was kicked off of him. He then saw a figure beat the walker into a bloody pulp with what appeared to be a crowbar. He couldn't see very well due to the darkness. After the walker was killed, the figure walked up to him. Nick looked on in shock as he recognized the figure to be Kenny. Kenny reached out his hand and Nick took it. Kenny helped Nick to his feet and looked at him with anger.

"You let those goddamn bastards in here?!" Kenny yelled.

"I'm sorry; I just… thought that would be the best thing to do." Nick angrily responded.

Kenny sighed in frustration. "Okay, look, we need to take care of those walkers at the window." Kenny said as he pointed at the window, which was on the verge of breaking.

Nick and Kenny ran over to the walkers and attracted their attention. Kenny beat one of the walkers with his crowbar and Nick killed one with the kitchen knife. Kenny didn't notice a third walker, which fell onto him and bit him on the arm. Nick pulled the walker off of Kenny and stabbed it in the head with the kitchen knife. Nick looked back at Kenny who was breathing heavily, but he wasn't scared. Kenny chuckled as he showed Nick the 'injury' to see that the walker only bit off a part of the jacket that Kenny was wearing, no blood was seen. Nick helped Kenny to his feet.

"That was close, man."

"Yeah, thanks for helpin' me." Kenny said, still breathing heavily.

"Here, let's get back inside."

Kenny followed Nick inside and Kenny made sure to close and lock the door behind him.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?" Nick said, concerned.

"Can you check on AJ and Clem for me?"

Nick looked shocked as he stared at Kenny. "Really?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

Nick chuckled. "Thanks, man."

Kenny nodded as he walked over to the almost broken window, while Nick slowly walked up the stairs, just in case Clementine was still sleeping. Once Nick made it to the top of the stairs, he walked into Kenny's room and walked over to the crib where Alvin was sleeping. Alvin was cooing as he slept. _How did he not hear the commotion downstairs?_ Nick smiled as he turned around and left the room. He looked at Clementine's door, which was shut. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. As soon as he opened the door, Nick fell to the floor in shock as he saw Clementine pointing a pistol at him.

Once Clementine noticed it was Nick, she lowered her pistol and ran over to Nick. She helped him up and looked at him with worry.

"Nick? What happened?" Clementine asked, clearly worried.

"I woke up to see that walkers were trying to break into the house. There was a couple at the front door, trying to break it down. I killed one of them, but the other tackled me to the ground. Luckily, Kenny saved my life as he killed it before it killed me. We tried clearing out more walkers at the window, but Kenny was bitten."

Clementine looked shocked as she lowered her head to the floor. Nick kneeled down to her height. "No, Clem. He's fine. It just bit a part of his jacket off."

Clementine punched Nick in the shoulder, where his wound was. "Ah! What the hell was that for?"

Clementine smiled. "That's for making me think Kenny was dead."

Nick chuckled and hugged Clementine, who hugged him back. "So what's the plan, Nick?"

"I don't know. We're gonna have to talk it over with Kenny, ok?"

Clementine nodded as Nick smiled. Clementine followed Nick downstairs and saw that Kenny was just looking in every single window in the living room to make sure that other walkers weren't attracted.

"Hey, Kenny?" Clementine said, hoping to get Kenny's attention.

Kenny turned around and smiled to see that Clementine was alright. He walked over to Nick. "Is AJ okay?"

"He's fine, man." Nick responded, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, don't get pissy. I was just bein' sure."

Nick sighed in frustration. "What're we going to do?"

"Nothin'" Kenny said as he sat down on a couch.

"Wait, nothing? What do you mean?" Nick asked, confused.

"I meant what I just said, we're doin' nothing. We have to wait until Wellington's goin' to let us in."

"We could search for food." Clementine suggested.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll be here." Kenny said, clearly upset about something. "Go with her, Nick."

"What're you going to do?" Nick asked, his voice raising.

"I just need to think things over, just go out and look for supplies, please?" Kenny pleaded.

Nick sighed. "Alright, we'll be back."

Nick and Clementine walked to the front door and walked outside.

"Where are we going, Nick?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, Clem. I guess we're just going to search for other cabins, I suppose. Anything would help."

Clementine nodded as she walked next to Nick. The duo walked down the road that they were on the previous day.

"Hey, Clem." Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

Nick sighed. "Have you ever had a dream you couldn't understand?"

"Yeah, I've had dreams of Lee comforting me."

"No, not those dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Nightmares. I had one last night."

"What was it about?" Clementine asked, curious.

Nick sighed as he relieved the nightmare in his head. "I was younger, about 11 or 12 years old. I was wearing the same hat I'm wearing now. I pick up my uncle's rifle, but my uncle appears out of nowhere and I fall down. He picks up the rifle and I notice that he didn't have eyes. He looked directly at me and asked me why I killed him. I spoke to him, but my voice was higher."

"Higher?"

"I was younger; I didn't have time to develop at that time. Anyway, Luke walks up next to him, but he's not a young Luke. He's the Luke that I killed back at the rest stop. He asks if I remember shooting him and I told him I didn't have a choice. Afterwards, Pete shot me in the head and I woke up to see walkers at the window."

"Maybe it was something to wake you up?" Clementine suggested.

"Maybe, but we're lucky to be alive."

Clementine and Nick walked for about 10 minutes before they came across a sign welcoming them to a town. The name of the town wasn't showing as it was covered with blood and stains of other fluids. Nick pulled out his pistol, which inspired Clementine to pull out her pistol. They slowly walked into the town, noticing that no walkers were in sight. _They're in the buildings. I'm not letting Clementine come with me; until I search the building to make sure it's clear._ The town was trashed from street to street. Nick could even tell that the buildings were trashed, despite not being in them. Nick noticed an ammunition store out of the corner of his eye, but he only noticed because he saw the sign behind a big bush. As they approached the building, Nick put his arm in front of Clementine.

"What?"

"You can't come with me, until I clear it out."

"No, I'm coming with you."

Nick sighed. "Clem, dammit, we don't have time for this. You're staying out here, okay?"

Clementine didn't answer and instead she looked down at the floor. Nick opened the door to the store very slowly and walked inside. The building was dark, but since the sun was rising, it was slowly becoming lighter. Nick searched every nick and cranny of the room and didn't find a sign of any walkers. He also noticed that every single gun on its rack was missing, along with the ammunition. _Wellington._ Nick walked back outside to see that Clementine was sitting on a bench next to the door. Once she saw Nick, she stood up.

"Did you find anything?"

"No walkers, but no weapons either."

Clementine looked confused. "Not even any ammo?"

Nick shook his head.

"Dammit." Clem exclaimed.

Nick looked at Clementine with a concerned expression. "Don't curse, okay?"

"You do it."

Nick sighed in frustration. "I hate seeing you curse. Honestly, it makes me feel as if hope is falling away when you do that?"

"Really?"

"I not kidding you, kid."

"Alright, I'll try not to."

Nick smiled as he patted her on the back. They walked away from the store and Nick looked around, but knew that Wellington went through the town.

"Where to, Nick?"

"We need to get back to the cabin."

Clementine looked confused. "Shouldn't we scavenge for supplies?"

"We can't. Wellington has already come through here. Why would every gun and every piece of ammunition be missing this close to Wellington?"

"Coincidence."

"Never. My uncle taught me to never believe in coincidences."

The duo heard a raspy yell come from inside the building across from the gun store. Nick felt like running inside, but knew it would be a reckless decision. He slowly opened the door and saw a blood trail leading further into the building.

"Clem, stay out here."

Clementine nodded as Nick walked inside. Nick followed the blood trail, until he came across a man who was gasping for air.

"Oh, Jesus! What happened?"

"Wellington! I escaped." The man yelled.

"Hey, keep your voice down. Why did you escape from Wellington? Shouldn't you be going there?"

"No, don' t go there. They'll put you in a cell and you'll just watch as people are being taken away!"

"Taken away? Why?"

"Food doesn't last forever."

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"Kill me, please, I don't want to be one of those things."

Nick looked at the pistol in his hand and reluctantly pointed it at the man's head. Nick stood there for what felt like hours, before he finally had the courage to shoot the man in the head, killing him. Clementine ran into the room.

"What's going on?!"

"Clem, we need to get back to Kenny, quickly!"

"Why?"

Nick sighed. "Look, I'll tell you once we get back there, but we need to leave now!"

Nick left the building with Clementine and they saw that walkers were attracted to Nick's gunshot. Suddenly, gunshots rang out towards the duo as they ran back inside the building in response. Nick closed the door and locked it. "Clem! Help me find something to barricade this!"

Clementine looked around and found a large crate full of unknown items. "Nick! We can use this."

Nick and Clementine pushed the large crate in front of the door and ran further into the building, hearing the door being pushed on from the other side. Eventually the banging stopped and Nick could hear commotion outside. He then heard a voice outside the door.

"Come out now, or we'll kill your friend!" The voice yelled.

Nick and Clementine recognized the voice as Edith, the woman who wouldn't let them into Wellington. The duo walked outside to see Edith holding them at gunpoint. Nick saw two men holding Kenny at gunpoint behind her.

"Alright, get on your knees or else we'll shoot your friend."

Nick looked at Clementine and they went down on their knees.

"No, don't give up. Shoot these fuckers!" Kenny yelled.

"Such language." Edith said as she walked over to Kenny.

She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. The men that held Kenny at gunpoint walked over to Edith. One of them spoke to her.

"What're we going to do with them?"

"I don't know, but I know I'm not killin' the little girl."

"Like hell you are!" Kenny yelled as he pulled out his pistol.

"Kenny! No!" Clementine yelled.

Kenny shot the two men in the head and Edith stared at him in shock. She aimed her rifle at him, but Nick shot her before she could fire.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Kenny looked at the dead bodies with anger. _These goddamn bastards!_ Kenny began to kick Edith's body, yelling "Fuck you" every time her kicked her.

"Kenny, calm down!" Clementine yelled, getting Kenny to stop.

"Kenny? What do we do?" Nick asked, uncertain.

"We get as far away from Wellington as possible. We head back to Howe's."

Nick looked at Kenny with anger. "I sided with you to go to Wellington and guess what? We're going back to the same fucking place that we should've gone to the first place! You got my friend killed."

Kenny stared at Nick with frustration. "Don't you try to pin this on me! I tried to help! I didn't know that they were running a fuckin' tyranny."

"Please stop fighting!" Clementine yelled at them.

Kenny sighed. "Listen, our best bet at this point is to head back to Howe's. We know that they have supplies and know that Carver's dead, we'll be able to take over the building."

"If the horde's cleared out, maybe."

"What'd you mean maybe? This is a fuckin' guarantee for that baby and us."

Nick sighed. "Alright, I guess that's our best bet."

Kenny smiled. "That's more like it. Come on, let's head back and grab AJ. We need to get back to Howe's as quickly as possible."

Kenny, Nick, and Clementine walked down the path to get back to the house, hoping that Alvin was still alive.


	3. What the?

Kenny, Clementine, and Nick made it back to the cabin and walked upstairs. Kenny walked into his room and looked in the crib to see that Alvin was still sleeping.

"Does this kid ever wake up?" Kenny joked as he picked Alvin up. "Do we still have that baby formula?"

"Yeah, I have it right here." Clementine said as she pulled out the bottle of baby formula.

"Alright, let's get movin'. We need to get out of here before the rest of Wellington finds us."

Kenny walked past Clementine and Nick and walked downstairs. Clementine walked into her room to make sure that she grabbed her hat.

Nick walked up behind her. "I knew you looked different."

Clementine smiled as she walked with Nick downstairs. They saw that Kenny had already grabbed his supply bag. Nick walked into the living room to see that his supply bag was missing.

"Wait, where's my bag?"

"Edith gave it to someone who made their way back to Wellington."

Nick walked over to Kenny. "Here, let me hold Alvin."

Kenny reluctantly handed Alvin over to Nick and opened the door to walk outside. Kenny let Clementine and Nick walk through the door and made sure to close it behind them. The group began to head back in the direction of Howe's hardware, knowing it would take them a while to make it there.

"I can't believe it. Those goddamn bastards!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, keep your voice down, man." Nick shushed Kenny.

Kenny looked over at Nick and then back towards the road. "We need to find another vehicle and fast; we're not going to be able at this rate."

"Well, we made it nine days ago and we didn't have supplies." Nick said, trying to prove Kenny wrong.

"Yeah, but the weather's gettin' worse. I was hoping Wellington would be safe, but Howe's is our only chance."

"That still pisses me off."

"Can you just shut up?"

Nick didn't answer as he realized that Alvin was crying. _What do I do? I don't know how to take care of a baby._ Nick looked at Clementine, worried.

"Here, give him to me." Clementine told Nick.

Nick gave Alvin to Clementine who looked at Alvin's diaper, underneath the blanket. "He doesn't need it changed, he's probably hungry."

"What do we need?"

Clementine looked at the baby formula bottle. "Luckily it needs water, not milk."

"Where're we goin' to find that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to feed him quickly, or else, he's gonna die."

Nick sighed as he looked at Alvin. "I don't know what I'd do if he died."

"I know it wouldn't be your fault, you'd do anything to protect Alvin." Clementine said with a smile. "Wait, there should be water in that supply bag. Kenny, can you check?"

"Already on it." Kenny said, searching the bag.

Kenny came across a baby bottle and a large gallon of water. He gave the bottle Clementine and filled it with water.

"Put two scoops of baby formula in there." Kenny ordered Clementine.

Nick watched the whole thing happen and he couldn't do a thing to help. He was desperate to help, because he didn't want to see anyone die from his mistakes. Clementine fed Alvin the cold baby formula, but Alvin was so hungry that he drank the baby formula anyway. Clementine sat down in the road, while Kenny looked at her with confusion.

"C'mon darlin', we've gotta get movin'"

"He needs to eat, Kenny. Plus, this would be a good opportunity to rest."

Kenny sighed. "I guess I can't argue with you there."

"You can say that again." Nick said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kenny glared at Nick for a few seconds before he sat down next to Clementine.

"What's your problem, man?"

"What're you talking about?" Kenny asked, genuinely confused.

"You always give me a bad look every time I suggest something and even if I agree with you, you just act like you don't trust me, even though you stated that back at the cabin."

"Just shut your mouth, boy!" Kenny ordered.

"Stop callin' me boy. I'm old enough to be a man! You're the one who's acting immature."

"Immature?! I'm the one who's keeping this miserable excuse for a group, safe. What're you doin'? Nothin' at all."

"I try to help, but you don't let me."

"Stop fighting!" Clementine yelled at both of them. "Please stop this, I don't want to keep doing this. I hate being the mediator, please, you guys need to stop!"

Kenny felt upset as Clementine yelled at him. He looked down at the ground and began to think about how she used to be innocent at the motor inn. _She's grown up now._ Nick looked at Clementine with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Clem."

Clementine nodded at Nick, who gave her a small smile. She looked at Alvin, who was sleeping again. She stood up and looked at Kenny. "Kenny?"

Kenny looked up at her. "What is it now, Clem?"

"We can go now." Clem said, irritated.

Kenny nodded as he stood up and grabbed the supply bag. Kenny walked down the road, but didn't notice that Nick had stopped Clementine.

"Hey, Clem?"

"Yeah?"

Nick sighed and kneeled down to her height. "There's something seriously wrong with Kenny."

"He lost his wife and child and then he lost his girlfriend. Give him a break, Nick."

"I've been trying, Clem, but it's hard if I'm just here, not doing anything to contribute to our survival."

"That's not true, you saved Kenny back at the cabin."

"I know, but he just doesn't seem thankful for that. Clem, I'm really trying, please believe me."

Clementine sighed. "I know you are, Nick, but I guess it's not good enough for Kenny."

"Hey, asshole! Stop talkin' to her and let's get a move on." Kenny yelled to them.

Nick sighed until Clementine grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."

Nick nodded and walked behind Kenny, who was still upset over what happened back at the town. _What the hell did this world become? First the St. Johns and now a whole community?_ Kenny stared at the road as if it were his enemy, he just felt like beating it until his foot became a bloody mess. He only stopped himself, because he knew he had to take care of Clementine and Alvin Jr.

After a whole day of walking, the small group came across another cabin that they had slept in on the way to Wellington. The sun was halfway past the horizon as the group looked at how beautiful the sky was at dusk. Kenny knew that the cabin was clear and didn't bother to pull out his pistol. Kenny set the bag next to the door as Clementine and Nick walked inside. The cabin was only a single floor cabin, so they didn't have to worry about 'unexpected visitors' upstairs. Kenny walked into the small living room and laid down on the couch he had slept on the day prior. Nick and Clementine walked into the kitchen to see the makeshift crib that they had made for Alvin. Clementine placed Alvin inside and brought the crib inside the living room. Kenny, despite desperate to keep Alvin and Clementine safe, just laid there thinking about his close encounter. He continued to feel his bite mark on the jacket as he stared into nothingness.

"Kenny?" Clementine said, hoping to get Kenny's attention.

Nick placed his hand on Clementine's shoulder. "Clem, please don't. Just let him sit here and think. Trust me, I know what he's probably thinking about right now. He had a close encounter and he's probably rethinking his priorities."

"Alright, what should we do now, Nick?"

Nick sat down in a big chair next to the couch. He took a deep breath and looked at Clementine. "I honestly don't know, Clem. I honestly don't know."


	4. Nine days later

Nine days later, Kenny, Nick, and Clementine had made it back to the rest stop where Luke and Kenny fought. Clementine held Alvin Jr. close as it began to snow. Nick saw that Luke's body was still there, but was being eaten by a couple walkers. Nick felt saddened once again, despite Luke dying over a week prior. Clementine noticed Nick's facial expression and looked in the direction of Luke's body. Kenny didn't notice what Nick was visibly thinking and walked over to Luke's body. He killed the two walkers with his crowbar and looked at Luke's body. Kenny felt nothing, but anger, as he stared down at the former survivor. He noticed that most of his body had been eaten and half of his face was gone. Kenny noticed Luke's machete and picked it up, along with his machete strap. Kenny put the strap on him and placed the machete inside of it. Kenny looked back at Clementine and Nick who were a few feet behind him.

"Well, come on. Let's go." Kenny said, motioning for them to follow him.

Nick walked over to Luke's body and stared at the lifeless survivor. Nick remembered everything he and Luke had been through together in the few seconds of staring. Clementine tugged at his arm.

"Nick, come on."

Nick reluctantly nodded his head as he began to walk in the same fashion as when his uncle died. Nick and Clementine walked behind Kenny who was walking a little faster, attempting to get away from the rest stop. The snow was starting to become worse as Nick and Clementine began to realize it.

"Kenny!" Clementine yelled.

Kenny turned around and quickly shushed Clementine. "Kenny, we need to go back to the rest stop."

"Why?" Kenny asked, confused.

"You don't realize that a storm's coming? We've gotta go back." Nick spoke up.

Kenny sighed in frustration. "Fine, but we're wastin' time."

Kenny walked past Nick and Clementine and walked inside the rest stop. Nick and Clementine entered shortly after him, with Alvin Jr. beginning to cry as the cold was starting to become too much for him. Kenny looked over at Clementine to see her already starting to take care of Alvin. Nick, once again, stood and did nothing as Clementine changed Alvin's diaper in the process of warming him up. Nick's stomach punched against his skin and he fell backwards against a wall. Clementine looked over at Nick, who was looking horrible. Clementine walked over to the supply bag that Kenny had set down and took out a can of chili. She walked over to Nick and tried to hand him the chili, but Nick shrugged.

"Nick, please eat something. You haven't eaten for two days." Clementine pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, Clem. You and Kenny need that more than I do."

Kenny walked up to Nick and kneeled down. "Please, for god's sake, eat somethin'" I don't want to see this happen to you as it reminds me of my family before they died. They were starvin' and I couldn't do nothin' about it. So, you'd better eat a goddamn thing, there's plenty to go around."

Nick reluctantly grabbed the can and opened it. He looked at Clementine with concern and she nodded her head. He ate a little bit of the chili, which led to him quickly devouring the food, until there was nothing left.

"I'm sorry, Clem."

"Don't be sorry, we have plenty of food. Don't try to be a hero just yet."

Nick chuckled as he threw the can across the rest stop, before he fell quickly asleep. Kenny growled in frustration as the storm became much worse, just as bad as when he fought Luke.

"Kenny?" Clementine asked, concerned.

"We're wastin' time. We gotta go, now!"

"We're not going anywhere, think about Alvin, Kenny!"

Kenny sighed as he sat across from Nick. "You're right. Hell, you're always right. I'm sorry, Clem."

"It's fine, Kenny."

Kenny smiled as he looked at Clementine. Clementine looked back at Nick, who was still unconscious. She saw that Nick's chest wasn't rising, nor was it falling. Clementine looked in fear as she realized that Nick was dead. Kenny recognized Clementine's fear.

"Clem! What's wrong?"

Clementine pointed at Nick. Kenny looked at Nick to see that he wasn't breathing. Kenny realized that he was put in the same position that he was in 17 months ago, back in a dairy farm. _No, I'm not lettin' him die._ Kenny rolled Nick onto the floor and began to push on his chest. After a few minutes of doing this, there was a loud cracking sound as Nick gasped for air. Clementine realized that Nick was alive and well as she saw him gasping for air against the wall. Once Nick regained his composure, Clementine charged Nick with a hug that he didn't expect. Clementine was crying into his shoulder. Not tears of fear, but tears of joy. Realizing how much she would have missed him, Nick hugged her back and eventually they squeezed each other tightly. Kenny didn't smile or frown, he just stared at the two friends hugging each other. Kenny heard Clementine's cries and he realized something that he would've never expected. _He's her guardian, not me. What the hell am I doin' here?_ Kenny walked to the wall opposite of Nick and sat down, repeating this thought over and over. Clementine and Nick stopped hugging and looked over at Kenny, who had his head facing towards the floor.

"Go on, Clem." Nick gestured.

Clementine slowly walked halfway across the room before she turned back to Nick. Nick nodded his head in approval and Clementine walked to Kenny who looked up at her. She realized he wasn't angry, but sad.

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

Kenny looked back at the floor. "You guys can go on without me. I'm just a liability at this point. You two are what matters."

Clementine stared at Kenny with sadness. "No, I'm not leaving you, not after all we've been through. Don't do this, Kenny; please don't do what you did at Parker's run."

 _Please, Kenny. Everyone's waiting for you, they need your help._

Kenny chuckled at looked at Clementine. "I'm sorry, Clem."

"Don't be sorry, just stop thinking that, please?"

Kenny nodded. "Ok, I'll try, I swear it to you."

Clementine smiled as she hugged Kenny. Kenny hugged her back and felt a tear drop from his eye, as he thought of Clementine as the daughter that he never had.


	5. The end?

The next day, the small trio left the rest stop to try to make their way to Howe's hardware. The group walked for a couple hours, but within those hours, they remembered the small journey they had from Howe's hardware with the rest of the group they used to be with. Eventually the group came across the power station that they had stayed at over two weeks ago. Kenny looked at the spot that he sat on the last time they were there. He remembered when Clementine sat right next to him to try to get him back to the campfire. Nick looked at the spot that Arvo had bit him and still saw a small blood spot, despite the snowstorm. Clementine wasn't thinking about the past as she was holding Alvin with a passion. Kenny walked in front of Clementine and Nick to lead the way. Nick and Clementine recognized the road and knew that Parker's run wasn't too far away. Clementine looked over at Nick who was walking right next to her. His head was still hanging after he passed by the unfinished house along with the lake that Luke almost died in.

"I still can't believe it, Clem. Why am I here and not everyone else?" Nick said, reminiscing about his group's individual deaths.

"Nick, I know how you're feeling, but just hold it in a little bit longer, okay?" Clementine said, patting his back.

Kenny looked back at Nick. "You really need to stop doin' this. You won't make it, otherwise."

"Look, man. I'm not built like that."

Kenny raised his voice. "Then why are you here, you fuckin pussy."

Clementine looked at Kenny with concern. "Kenny, don't do this."

Nick looked at Kenny with shock. "What the fuck, man?"

"You're just gonna keep draggin' us down, we should just leave you."

"Kenny!" Clementine yelled.

Kenny looked at Clementine with anger and it soon faded to concern.

"Just stop."

Kenny sighed and turned around to keep walking down the path, leaving the small group behind. Clementine looked at Nick, who's sadness was beginning to fade into a small shade of anger. Clementine recognized this anger from when she first met him. _Oh no, the old Nick's coming back._ Nick began to start stomping over towards Kenny, but Clementine stuck her arm in front of him. Nick looked down to see Clementine's arm stopping him. He looked at Clementine with the recognizable anger, but realized what was going on and shook his head to regain his composure. Nick looked at Kenny, who was already a few meters away from them. _He's already off the edge._ Clementine handed Alvin to Nick, which actually began to calm him down. Every time he looked at Alvin, It would always remind him of his uncle, not Rebecca. He didn't understand why, maybe it was because Pete would talk to Rebecca more than Alvin would, but he could only assume.

After walking for a couple more hours, the small group came across Parker's run to see Kenny sitting on a familiar bench. Clementine remembered their conversation a couple weeks prior, but decided to try to repress those memories the best she could. Clementine could feel snowflakes falling and walked up to Kenny. Kenny looked at Clementine with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Clem. I don't know what got into me."

Clementine didn't respond, instead, she just looked on in sadness and shock.

Kenny sighed. "If you want to leave me here, I won't blame you."

"No, I'm not leaving you, no matter what."

Kenny knew that she was lying. She couldn't take care of him even if she wanted to. He knew he had already been through too much. Kenny looked at Nick who was standing next to him, still carrying Alvin Jr. This gave Kenny the courage to stand up, in order to keep moving. Kenny stopped next to Nick, but didn't say anything as he continued to walk in the direction of Howe's Hardware. Clementine and Nick were close behind him as they walked for a couple more hours until they came across the familiar parking lot of Howe's Hardware. Kenny smiled as he looked back at Nick and Clementine. Clementine felt disturbed, despite knowing that Kenny was legitimately happy. The parking lot was empty as the horde had followed the group from Howe's. The group walked until they came across the shutter door that they had ironically exited the building from. Nick looked down at the remains of what used to be Troy. Kenny didn't bat an eye as he forced the shutter door open. Nick and Clementine followed Kenny inside the building and Nick noticed Carver's body on the floor. Carver's face was practically beaten into the floor and Nick remembered hearing Kenny's anger, while beating Carver.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Nick asked, not looking away from Carver's body.

"What needed to be done." Kenny said, still satisfied with his decision.

Kenny closed the shutter door and walked out of the storeroom, leaving Clementine and Nick inside with Carver's body.

"Nick?"

Nick finally broke his stare on Carver and looked at Clementine. "I know, let's just go."

Nick followed Clementine out of the storeroom to see her put her hands up in the air, quickly. Nick looked to see Kenny being held at gunpoint by a woman with brown hair. He didn't recognize her as Jane, and she wasn't even wearing the same jacket. Kenny was shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at the woman.

"L…Lilly?"

Lilly had a slight grin as she knew she had the advantage over Kenny this time. She wasn't letting him get away with killing her father, with Lee's help. She shot Kenny in the abdomen and he fell down, his hat falling off of him in the process. Clementine stared in total shock as she saw her friend fall to the ground. Nick didn't hesitate as he aimed his pistol at Lilly and shot her in the head. Lilly's corpse fell to the ground and Clementine quickly ran over to Kenny. She realized that Kenny was shot in the same place that Andy shot him in. Kenny was bleeding profusely.

"Kenny?!"

Kenny looked at Clementine with dreary eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Clem. This ain't your fault."

"No! We can save you. We can get you help." Clementine wept.

"Clem, look at me. I'm already too far gone."

Clementine didn't listen and instead ran to the storeroom to find medical supplies that could help him. She looked at Nick.

"Hold him down." Clementine said, dramatically.

Nick, finally able to help, set Alvin down and held Kenny down the best he could. Since the bullet went through Kenny, Clementine cleaned the wound with alcohol, with Kenny screaming in the process.

"Clem! Don't!" Kenny yelled at her.

Clementine didn't listen and continued to clean Kenny's wound. She knew she would have to cauterize Kenny's wound and she looked around for a hot substance. She remembered that Lilly fired her gun recently and grabbed her gun. She stuck the gun in Kenny's wound and Kenny continued to scream in pain. The blood stopped pouring out of Kenny's wound and Kenny passed out from pain. Nick let go of Kenny, while Clementine wrapped Kenny's injury in gauze.

"Nick, help me carry him."

Nick helped Clementine carry Kenny into the courtyard and set him down on one of the wooden beds. Nick walked back and picked up Alvin, who was still on the floor. Nick walked back over to Clementine and saw that she was just staring at Kenny.

"Hey, Clem."

Clementine didn't even respond as she continued to stare at Kenny.

"Who was that?"

Clementine finally broke her stare and looked at Nick. "That was Lilly, she was with us before. Kenny killed her dad and I guess she somehow got her revenge."

Nick nodded and Kenny sprung up from his bed. He looked at Clementine with anger, but it quickly changed to a thankful expression. "Clem, I told you not to do that."

"I couldn't just let you lay there, dying. I did what I could."

Kenny sighed. "You know what, I'm sorry. You're right, you always are."

Kenny began to stand up, but Clementine tried to stop him. "Clem, I'm fine."

Clementine didn't argue as she knew Kenny could walk back at the St. John's farm. Nick noticed movement from behind the steel fence and looked back to see a few people walking towards them. Kenny noticed them as well and pointed a pistol at them. The people raised their arms in the air as they noticed Kenny.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kenny yelled at them.

"But we need help!" The man pleaded.

Kenny shot next to the man and the man and his family took the message and walked away. Nick and Clementine just watched as Kenny turned around to face them.

"What do we do now, Kenny?" Clementine asked, calmly.

"We survive and we don't let anyone in."


End file.
